


Offer you loyal,my king.

by Agens_Sheng



Series: Spell,Spell [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agens_Sheng/pseuds/Agens_Sheng





	1. Chapter 1

“早。”Nick端着外卖咖啡的托盘在Portland总局的走廊里向自己的同事问好，圣诞节之前被绑架的事情大半个总局的人都知道了。看到Nick的样子同事们也就推测出Nick并没有大碍，纷纷微笑着回应Nick。

   “哦。”Wu在伸到自己面前的咖啡盘停了一下，看了看Nick接着说道。“假期过得很愉快？嗯？”看了看咖啡杯上的标示，快速的拿起了一杯同时又压低了声音问道。“Cap没和你在一起，现在不是他占有欲最强的那段时间吗？”

   “额。。”

“早！Nick。”正当Nick纠结着不知道怎么回答问题的时候，突然出现在后面的Truble给他解了围。顺手拿走了托盘上剩下的咖啡中的一杯喝了一口“尝起来不错，哪家店的外卖？”

“这可不是一般的外卖。”Wu看了看手里的杯子，确认了上面的LOGO冲着Nick眨了眨眼睛。“虽然我不太想承认，但是你确实嫁的比较好。这家的外卖一直不便宜。”  
    “你们要是有什么想问的要快点，我刚才在停车场的时候看到Cap了。他的车停的差不多了。”Hank压在这个时候来到了办公室，并且拿走了托盘里面最后的一杯咖啡。“假期过得怎么样，Nick？我只是单纯问假期的。。。。你知道非限制性的话题。我再也不想再放假的时候被Cap叫过去修门了。”

“额，抱歉。Bud他们去度假了，我只好找你帮忙。”Nick挠了挠脑袋，连忙抓起自己的杯子喝了两口。”事实上，要不是预报说会有强烈的降温S。。Cap绝对不会让任何人别墅修门的。但是主卧的 门对着二楼走廊的窗户，就不得不叫你去修门的。嗯。。从发情期里回过神来我也不知道门是怎么被弄坏的。“

“哦。“Wu尽力做出了一副圣母怜悯的表情“Nick我希望你的你的脑袋也没有被发情期弄坏。哦哦哦，等等我没有别的意思，看到你安全就已经很好了。”看到Nick的脸色一变，Wu迅速的转换了话锋，营救Nick时候的一幕现在还在他的脑海里并且时刻的提醒他少惹Nick。

“欢迎回来。”Truble踮起脚给了Nick一个拥抱，Nick身上的信息素味道还是很重，威士忌和火药的味道让Truble感到有点不适。凭心而论，无论是Renard还是维克多，没有一个人让Truble真心真意的喜欢，但相比于烂的没有底线的维克多Renard就是一个不错的托付对象。想到维克多Truble就咬牙切齿起来，以最快的速度抓到了艾德琳之后Truble便拎着砍刀准备亲自去解决了维克多。但是因为所有人都在搜捕艾德琳的关系，维克多不知道被他的那个部下给带走了。在Nick的发情期结束之后Renard向他们几个人下了命令，不要想Nick提起这个问题。

“谢谢。”热带芒果和香橙花的味道涌入了Nick的鼻腔，虽然和Truble相处的时间并不是很长，但是对于Truble的性格Nick还是很了解的，以她的个性很快就能接受Renard。

但是，维克多。发情期之后的低烧让Nick错过了一些东西，但是Nick很清楚维克多已经不在Portland了。维克多并不会离开Portland太久，钥匙的消息已经瞒不了皇室多长时间了。

“所以，Nick。现在有个大问题，你喜欢什么风格的婴儿毯？下周有Rosalee的迎婴儿派对，提前买一条出来过几个月就可以送给你了。”见Nick的脸色好转，Wu便立刻抓住时机一乐问题。因为发情期的愿意，Rosalee并没有通知Nick派对的事情。

“下周？我什么都没有准备。”Nick用手指敲着外卖的纸杯思考着要送Rosalee什么。“哦，对了把你们相当长辈的心收拾一下，I am  safe  now!”

——伦敦 西斯罗机场候机大厅——

“亚瑟。”穿着杏色风衣的中年女人有些犹豫的叫着身边有着焦糖色短发的年轻男人，蓝色的眼睛里面充满了担忧。

“我已经做出了决定。我不会后悔的，妈咪。”英朗的外轮廓，还有罗马形式的鼻子和Renard有几分相似，火药和雪松混合的信息素被巧妙的被婆罗洲的皮革系列掩盖住了，遗传自母亲的蓝色眼睛里闪烁着坚定的光芒。

安娜看着亚瑟的脸，感觉有些不可思议，十多年前亚瑟被绒毯包裹着送到她的面前的时候，幸福大过不安。随着亚瑟一天天长大，越来越像那个人安娜就知道在欧洲大陆的那个家族迟早会找上门来。好在亚瑟就像开创了英国版图的先王一样睿智、强大，是时候让他出去闯一闯了安娜伸出了手想去摸摸亚瑟的脸，但却被自己的自己手背上突出的血管吓到了。确实已经过去了十几年，她已经不是多年之前那个继承人了。

“妈咪，你不用担心我。“亚瑟抓住了安娜的手，干燥的手掌附在有些干燥的手背上，轻轻的放在了自己的脸上。看着母亲的面容，安娜还不算老，但是因为要一个人来抚养亚瑟并且没有家族的支持，原来的贵族小姐也不得不为生活奔波。虽然一直有Renard母子的支持，但是亚瑟也一直在等待着一个可以改变自己和母亲现状的状态。

“前往奥地利国际机场的飞机即将起飞，请搭乘此次航班的乘客携带登机牌到登机口。”

“暑假见，妈咪。“亚瑟深深的抱了一下母亲，提着自己的行李箱前往登机口。


	2. Chapter 2

“你醒了。”  
躺在床上的红发女子听到了对方的话睁开了眼睛，看了一眼在坐在陪护位置上的男人。眼珠转了一下看向天棚，头上包扎用的绷带和枕头发出了轻微的摩擦声。“你知道并非如此。”  
即使是个Beta朱丽叶也可以清楚的闻到Nick身上那种不属于他的强烈信息素味道，再加上Nick在地下室的种种表现，朱丽叶也知道了Nick身上到底发生了什么事。Nick从来没有和她说过他是一个Omega，分手的时间也不到半年的时间Nick居然让一个Alpha标记了他！  
“我知道多说无益。”Nick双手抱胸，衣服的袖子相互摩擦发出了一些轻微的响声，在不大的病房里听的清清楚楚。还是朱丽叶躺在床上，他坐在旁边的椅子上，一切场景就像是两年前艾德琳下的睡美人咒的重演。但是这次睡美人变成了被解开魔咒从男孩变回女孩的绿宝石城公主，躺在床上的人也只不过是这场争斗中的牺牲品而已。“一直以来我都觉得自己是个Beta。“故意停顿了一下Nick开始了之前就安排好了的台词。  
“什么？“听到了Nick的话，朱丽叶转过身来看着Nick，眼睛里充满了不解，很快来自骨子里面的一丝扭曲占据了她的心。在长期的ABO社会分工中，Omega永远都是出于左后一位的，附属一强大的一方，如果自己再坚持一段时间也许就可以成为一个拥有Omega的Beta，无论从哪方面来说都是一个Beta实力的体现，但是这个机会偏偏让一个Alpha掠夺了。  
“直到我和Sean 交往之后才知道我的真实属性其实是Omega，我的分化期因为一些事情中断了。正好那段时间Portland的情况比较乱，我的信息素也因为压力乱了套，去了专门的医院检查才发现的。“Nick双手的手指相互交叉，眼睛盯着自己的手指尖。良好的听力听到了朱丽叶的抽气声，不论作为那个属性的人都会对Nick的状态感到惊讶。其实在喝下解药的时候Nick就无比希望自己可以变成一个Alpha，但是结果却和他希望的完全相反，即使经历了在抢劫现场的信息素暴动可真正拿到结果的时候Nick整个人还是处于死机的状态。接下来的事情又发生的太快，但有自然的好像注定一般。和Renard在一起没有和朱丽叶在一起时的那种激动，只是两个人相互照应，在对方受伤的时候舔舐他身上的伤口。即使Renard用了温水煮青蛙的策略Nick也完全没有觉得受到了限制，而和朱丽叶在一起的时候她的爱更像是一张巨大的网死死的网着Nick，让Nick透不过气来。  
“那你为什么会选择和他在一起？“朱丽叶的声音隐隐的带着愤怒，到达亚特兰大之后朱丽叶还想过和Nick复合的可能性，但是这一次不自愿的Portland之行却把所有的可能性都归零Nick甚至被一个更为强大的Alpha占有。  
“没有什么特殊的理由，朱丽叶。我今年已经33了，Omega到了这个年纪就不再。。诱人了，既然我们工作上有共同的话题而且他也不嫌弃我是个超龄的Omega。没有多余的原因，我只是累了，想找一个可以安定下来的人而已。“Nick感觉自己的手机在口袋里震动了一下，站起身，看着背对着自己的朱丽叶轻轻的叹了一口气。”过几天会有局里的人来给你做笔录。你在亚特兰大一定会找到你正真需要的那个人。“  
“Done?”离开了朱丽叶的病房，刚刚转了个玩Nick就看到了靠在墙上的Renard，他手上还拿着一个纸袋还有一束花。纸袋看起来有些分量，但是不知道里面装的是什么。  
“已经结束了。”Nick走上前去。“彻底做个了结也好。对了你给Rosalee带了什么看起来神神秘秘的。”  
“这个？”Renard拎起了手里面的纸袋，晃了晃。“你现在还是不知道的为好，到时候Rosalee会亲自解释给你。”Nick耸耸肩表示理解，深入了Weasn的世界之后Nick的好奇心就渐渐被磨平了。其实Nick今天来的主要目的是来看望刚刚生产完的Rosalee，在医院的咨询台顺便问了一下朱丽叶的情况之后决定顺道将这段事情彻底斩断。虽然从圣诞节到现在维克多整整的安静了三个多礼拜，但是Nick觉得一直有一双眼睛悬在他们的头上，并且时刻会组织猎手进行攻击，所以卷进来的人越少越好。Nick本身已经放下了朱丽叶但是在地下室里面的事情却让Nick知道，朱丽叶还没有完全放弃他。  
Renard一边和Nick前往Rosalee的病房一边暗中观察着Nick，在Nick发情期后的结合热期间他打电话问过爱德华。爱德华从两个人的年龄、身体素质还有信息素水平三个方面说起，彪了一大坨术语，总结下来就：超市买来的验孕棒有误差，不是每个人的初期反应都像是小说里面写的一样。就算是发情期后的检查也不会一锤定音，作为Alpha还是要仔细观察的比较好。不得不说好友们的好消息再一次刺激了Renard的心，Renard有多想占有Nick就有多想拥有后代，虽然在现在的条件下拥有后代不是什么好的选择可他能做一切可以改善环境的事情迎接自己的后代。至少这两天对艾德琳的刑讯已经有了一些进步、亚瑟也安全的到达了维也纳，如果想把艾德琳做成最后一战时的特洛伊木马还得要母亲回来一趟才行。边走边想，两个人很快就来到了Rosalee住的产科病房区域，并且找到了Rosalee的房间。  
“哇哦，我们的教母终于到了。”开门的是Truble，昨天Rosalee开始生产的时候就要她去陪产，两个小家伙生下来之后便在病房休息了。  
“为什么我是教母？难道你们就让小家伙们叫一个女的教父？”进入到病房之后被教母一词刺激的炸毛的Nick马上开始“申诉”.  
“其实，我觉得。“刚做了父亲有些激动过头的狼人搓了搓自己的手。”相比于Beta，Omega更胜任教母的角色。而且在我们这个总群里，教父和教母并不被与第一性别所困扰。甚至我还有以为女Alpha教父，嗯，怎么说呢。。。“  
“那是为了让他在追求女生的时候更容易选的。Nick，快来抱抱你的教子和教女。“坐在床上的Rosalee接下了丈夫的话，并且轻轻晃了晃臂弯里面一粉一蓝两个包裹。  
“Well…他实在是太软了。“Nick用出了对待珍惜证物的认真劲对待着怀里的小婴儿，抱戴安娜的经验和Omega天生的母性很快接管了动作，双手以合适的力度分别拖着小婴儿的头部和臀部甜甜的花香味从结合之后的信息素杂烩里面抽了出来柔和的包裹着小家伙。  
“啊。。“醒着的小家伙，张开没有牙齿的嘴和Nick打了个招呼。或许是Grimm的天赋，Nick的素描一直不错，凭借着素描的功底他大概可以看出这个小家伙继承了Mornoe的鼻子和Rosalee饱满的额头，估计以后应该会是一个受欢迎的帅哥，就是重量。。。  
“Rosalee..哇哦。“Nick抬起，有些吃惊的看到Rosalee正在喝着从纸袋里拿出来的一份肉粥，那个肉的颜色绝对不是什么普通部位。  
“哦，对不起。“Rosalee快速的喝下最后一口粥。”犬科Weasn的返祖行为，我们至今没有改掉这个习惯。Renard找人帮我取回胎盘之后又找了一个唐人街的中医料理了一下，你不会觉得很恶心吧？“  
“额。。并没有。”Nick看着被合上的保鲜盒感到一阵胃胀。“我只是想问为什么他是早产却不用放在保温箱哪，因为我记得我们上周才开的迎婴派对。他们应该是33周？”  
“哦，Nick你不知道？”Rosalee眨了眨眼睛“我一直以为你们的书上会写，Weasn的孕期大概是野外同种动物孕期的两倍左右。狼和狐狸的孕期都在四个月左右，所以他们是足月生产。”  
站在一边的Nick表示有些头晕，一定是信息量太大的原因！


	3. Chapter 3

图兰朵？在他看来是一个昏庸的帝王和一个嗜杀成性的公主，做着看似是为了寻求一个真爱之人的爱情故事。亚瑟翻动了一下手上的邀请函，这是来到维也纳的第一个周末。作为皇家奖学金的领取者，他多少要和奥地利的皇室见几次面。所以那位从来就不知道自己存在的祖父送来这张歌剧的票是什么意思？为了找到一个最强的继承人，不惜让自己的子嗣们相杀，如果在这个国家里存在一个图兰朵，除了这位国王不会有第二个了，不然为何和这个蒙古的公主惺惺相惜呢？  
“登---”  
房间里的机械钟发出了报时的声音，亚瑟偏头看了一眼时间。图兰朵的演出时间在两个小时以后，除去路上的时间和吃饭的时间还有将近一个小时的时间给他做准备。亚瑟便马上起身去冲个澡，好去见见自己的那位便宜爷爷。迅速的冲了一个澡之后把遮盖信息素的须后水还有离开英国之前收到的婆罗洲香水排在了洗手台上，又拿出了剃须刀和一个小盒子。  
今天晚上多少要做些改变。亚瑟看了看材质不明的黑色盒子。  
作为一名腐国居民，亚瑟的性取向就像是和他同名的那位英王一样，格尼薇儿绝不是他的菜，还是第一性别相同的梅林比较谈得来。当然，这也帮他逃过了那个腐国直男的发际线诅咒，用手扒拉了一下茂密的头发，开始在把发型改造成法鲨和科林之间犹豫了一下，最后还是决定模仿海总直接扎个包子头就好。也许是小时候安娜给他讲的英国宫廷故事太多，亚瑟现在还对贵族男士蓄发的事情有点割舍不下。打定了注意之后亚瑟就打开了洗手台上的黑色盒子，这个盒子是和香水一起收到的，据伊丽莎白说里面是一些他会用上的东西。黑色的盒子里有一大一小两个瓶子和一块很想皮肤的东西，瓶子分别贴上了“头发”、“眼睛”的字样，而那一片皮肤下面则有相应的用法。把大瓶子里面的液体倒在头发上揉了一会，蜜糖色的头发便取代了褐色的头发，同时先前滴在眼睛里面的药水也让瞳仁变成了很淡的蓝色，再贴上那块假体掩饰掉一部分明显来自于维也纳的遗传。  
操作起来挺简单的。亚瑟看了看镜子里面的那张脸，本来以为会有很大的调整，但现在看来和自己同行的同学基本不会发现自己有什么改变。毕竟他平时头喜欢把自己藏在稍厚的头发和黑框眼睛里，没有人太过关心他的瞳色、发型。刮干净胡子、在腺体的位置摸上一定量的须后水，再喷上婆罗洲的香水，这样遗传自父亲的火药味也被掩盖下去了。亚瑟叼着皮套、裹着浴巾去外面更换一会儿去看歌剧要穿的正装。  
“阿瑟，你准备的怎么样了？晚了就没有炸鱼排了！”就在亚瑟刚刚打好一个温莎结，宿舍的们就被同行的朋友敲响了。  
“我说难道你在英国没吃够炸的东西吗？”亚瑟有些无奈的打开了被折磨的门，虽然自己这个朋友比较贪吃，但是因为有血狼的血统也帮亚瑟躲过一些变质的零食还有试吃品。  
“哇哦，我说。。。阿瑟你今天晚上是准备去泡小受吗？”门外的朋友上下打量了亚瑟一次，忍不住又嘴贱了一回。虽然在国内的时候系列就有传言亚瑟像帝王一样有气场，作为亚瑟的朋友他只觉得亚瑟穿上泳裤的时候下半身比较有帝王的气场，看起来一定是亚瑟疏于打扮的原因，感谢朋友不抢桃花之恩。  
“国王陛下请我们这些交流生去看歌剧，图兰朵。”亚瑟忍住扶额进而破坏发型的冲动，看着门外还是帽衫加牛仔裤造型的朋友。“顺便说一句，如果你现在回去换一件合适的西装还有半个小时的时间。而且歌剧实在贵宾包厢看，之前会有个小聚餐。”  
“Whatttttttt?阿瑟，等我半小时。”说完朋友便一下窜回了自己的寝室去换衣服了。  
“噗。”关上宿舍门之后亚瑟闷笑了出来，摸了摸鼻子觉得自己刚才的一系列动作有点中二。现在的他虽然有心和自己的便宜爷爷斗上几招，可真碰上了只有扑街的地步，就像是安娜讲给他的宫廷故事，看起来极为简单但是背后却藏着无数的暗流和鲜血。  
“Lingggggggg---“  
就在阿瑟坐下准备喝杯茶冷静一下的时候，放在书桌上的电话突然响了起来，上面是一个陌生的号码，从长度上来看应该不是奥地利的号码。  
“Hallo，Ich bin Arthur。“  
“晚上好，亚瑟。也许你从我母亲伊丽莎白哪听过我的名字，我是Sean Renard。你的叔父。“  
\--Portand—  
“Rein。“刚刚放下电话的Renard轻松的捕捉到了正在敲门的伴侣的信息素，淡淡的龙沙宝石味道很好的缓解了刚才通话时有些紧张的脑神经。亚瑟是个块好璞玉，但是还需要血的洗礼才能成为奥地利乃至欧洲大陆上的王。  
“完成第一节课了？”Nick在Renard对面的位置坐下，一眼就看到了桌子上那支安全手机，自从萨巴斯蒂安牺牲之后Renard便又换了一个，而且还在完成结合之后给了Nick使用的权利。两个人也为远在欧洲的亚瑟拟定了一定的课程，Nick会在过一阵子为亚瑟将一些Weasn的细节问题，毕竟失去Grimm之力再次以普通的视角看待Weasn的经历总会对亚瑟这个完全的普通人有些帮助。  
“我们的国王陛下请他去看了图兰朵。”Renard双手交叉，放在了桌面上。“我们家族一直钟爱图兰朵。“  
“哦。“Nick出现了一个明显的停顿。”但是挺符合国王的性格的不是吗？为了找到最好的宁可错杀一千，即使找到了过不了自己这一关的也一样会被除掉。“Nick耸耸肩。  
“的确没错。但是皇家歌剧团也不能只熟悉这一部歌剧，或许再过不久可以请英国的剧团来演王子复仇记。“Renard翘起单边的嘴角，指尖敲着桌面。”还有20分钟才下班，你可不仅仅是进来送文件吧！“  
“哦，要是我说刚才抓进来的那个抢劫犯浑身的披萨味弄得我喘。。“Nick还没说完，就觉得一股气顶了上来，因为实在是太突然淡青色的眼睛被冲出了眼泪。”抱歉。“拍了拍胸口，确定难受的感觉已经消失了，Nick便接着说话。”上礼拜从Rosalee哪回来胃就不太舒服，但是测试结果还是以前的样子。“  
“Neal。“Renard叹了一口气，叫了Nick专属于的昵称。”不要给你太大的压力了。“  
“我都知道，嗯。“Nick再次拍了拍自己的胸口，依旧有些闷，但是已经没有往上顶的感觉了。”也许是看到Rosalee的关系，我的本能有些。。。给我增压了。但是也有可能这几个人让我没有胃口也说不定。“说完便递上去了几张Wu刚从外面的监控里调出来的图片，上面是几个穿着黑色皮衣的男女，有一张截图的角落上出现了一个两个人都熟悉的牛毛黄衣角。  
“我觉得用这几个舒缓一下压力是个不错的选择。“Renard挑了挑眉毛。


	4. Chapter 4

“周末的时候我得带你去换件外套了。”Renard关上了办公室的门，看着站在一边等着自己的伴侣。  
“没有问题啊，还是不用换了。“毕竟不是天生的Omega，Nick听到要去买衣服的事情脸简直要皱成一团了。为什么Renard要安排这种对话，随便一点什么事情就能把那帮刺客的注意力给吸引过去。而且依照Renard的性格，他绝对会拎着自己去商场买衣服的。  
“Nick，毕竟档案上我们已经是伴侣关系了。这就说明，我以后所有正式场合的携伴都会是你。虽然你可能觉得很受打击，但是我还是得告诉你，你的西装和我的那些不在一个水平线上，所以你确实需要去一趟商场了。”关于更换着装的问题Renard早就想跟Nick提起，奈何在标记之前没有时间，而且今天还需要一些话题来引开皇室刺客的注意力。  
“OUCH！我的钛合金狗眼。”两个人刚刚走到Nick的办公桌附近就听到了Hank的一声‘哀嚎‘.”Nick，我可从来都没阻碍你恋爱。但是刚刚到下班时间就谈私事真的好吗？“  
“我也从来都没让你听啊！“Nick耸了耸肩，冲着Hank使了一个眼神。对方点了点头表示明白。  
“我还有一点笔录，Nick明天见。“旁边正在打字的Truble站了起来，抱了Nick一下。”手铐还有你们需要的东西都放在车上了，Wu也把一个临时的警用电台放在车上了。“拥抱Nick的时候Truble小声的在Nick的耳边交代了一下Renard吩咐准备的事情。  
“哦，好了。放开你可怜的哥哥吧！我都要饿死了，我得赶快回去吃点零食什么的。“Nick回抱了一下Truble，之后便和Renard向办公室外走去。  
“你觉得他们已经被引开了吗？“装作整理车里的垃圾，把车里排查了一遍之后Nick才开了口。  
“我不清楚，Nick把安全带系上。“Renard一遍看着后视镜，地下车库里面并没有什么人，车下、车内也没有什么类似于炸弹的东西。看起来维克多还是太低估他了，当年爱德华可是被他按在座位下面的炸弹给送下了地狱。”但是维克多毕竟在维也纳还有几个有继承力的私生子，现在的情况还是对我们不利。“  
“他还有私生子？“Nick淡青色的眼睛瞪得有些大，没想到维克多虽然在计谋上比不过爱德华但是在留后手上还要比爱德华想的更加长远。  
“每个人都喜欢留下几个备选项，很明显维克多只是个中好手而已。“Renard转动了一下方向盘，把车开出了警局的地下停车场。”还有不要用别的话题掩饰你不想去商场的事实，你只要去量一下尺寸就好。“  
“嘿，我们说。。。“Nick本来还想和Renard顶上一句但是在开出车库的一瞬间，站在街角喝咖啡的皮衣男立刻放下了手里的杯子。  
”Game on。“  
===============================================================================   
一辆经典款的SVU拐了一个弯顺利的进入了出城的车道，后面不远不近的跟着一辆哈雷重机，再隔着四五个车位就是另外一辆小型轿车。Nick看了看后视镜，那个骑着重机的人和他们的车离的很近。因为带了头盔的原因，没有办法确定面貌否则在这个时候Nick就可以确定Weasn的种类了，虽然猎犬怪在反叛军里面占了很大比重但是还是有身体灵活的猫科Weasn会执行刺杀、情报的任务。可惜的是Portland这种地势复杂的地方住在城外的家庭都会选择比较耐艹的车型，即使要开小型车也大多是德国产的，像捷豹那种车型显然是鹤立鸡群。后视镜里面的捷豹若隐若现，但是还是十分坚持的跟在这两SVU的后面。  
“希望今天出城的时候不会堵车。”很明显，Renard也看到了在跟着的捷豹眉头不住的一挑。维克多一直喜欢高定的汽车，今天弄来一辆普通款确实有些难为他，不过也许是Nick那天发狠让他丢了以前的‘风采’？  
“我觉得并没有赶上晚高峰。”Nick接着向窗外看，重机的车位已经很接近两个人的SVU了但是还是保持着跟随的状态并没有往前上一步保持平齐。“好在现在已经是一月份了，至少回到家的时候还能晚开一会车灯。要知道刚开始工作的时候我晚上开着车灯在路上巡逻有多诡异。”  
“Well，要是谁现在把你安排在值班的时候出去巡逻可是要被请去喝茶的。“Renard再一次查看了一下所有的后视镜，准备拐下公路向别墅区进发。在到达别墅区的监控范围之前，有一段将近5公里的空白区，两侧还有不同级别的公路相连是个不错的伏击地点，不论对谁来说。  
果然，在Renard的车转向的时候后面的重机也立刻跟了上来，并且加快了速度逐渐的和SUV的车窗保持平齐，而且不断的向车窗的位置靠近。黑色的皮制机车服不知道什么时候被拉开了，里怀微微鼓起的样子看起来应该是藏了一把手枪。坐在重机上的人，渐渐的直起腰肢一只手伸向了里怀。。  
“彭。“枪声响起的一瞬间一只短箭也从SUV里射了出来，生生的插在了持枪射击的人的肩膀上，手枪立刻掉在了地上，因为重心不稳的原因，重机画起了弯弯曲曲的弧线。  
“Now!”在子弹射过来的易损件Nick就按倒了Renard并且凭借着记忆射出了一只装有麻痹药和假死药混合的短箭，听到了车外重机轮胎和地面摩擦的声音，Nick快速的退了一下手还握在方向盘上的Renard。Renard快速的转动了一下手中的方向盘，车头微微向左一打原本还没有找回重心的重机一下子就被撞下了公路滚到了一边的灌木从里。骑着重机的那个人也被重机压在了下面。  
Renard并没有时间关注那个被压在重机地下的倒霉鬼，之所以选择了麻痹药和假死药的混合就是为了减少反叛军内部为了保密而灭活口的可能性。Rosalee提供的假死药效果很好，现在已经生效单凭远距离观看根本没有办法确定是不是真正的死亡了。Renard用力打了一下方向盘，轮胎和地面发出了巨大的刺啦声。SUV一下子横在了路上，正在驶来的捷豹也减缓了速度。Renard快速的和Nick打了一个手势，Nick快速的把副驾驶位置的座椅放下车的前后厢立刻被打通成一个，随即两个人在车门有金属的位置藏好。  
首先一阵刹车声接着就是五个人下车的时候靴子和地面发出的摩擦声，Nick打着手势把听到的信息都告诉给了Renard。同时又在车后座的下面摸索着，紧贴着沙发后座的地方被Nick藏下了一把回力标，回力标的两头被刻上了血槽。Nick认真的盯着后视镜的方向，Nick很快就抓住了一个狼人Woge的瞬间按下车窗将回力标撇了出去，擦过肋骨下三寸的位置又往回飞，Nick并没有慌张，因为除了两头的血槽这个回力标还可以储存一部分药液，刚刚擦过肋骨的动作已经把药液压进了那只狼人的身体。  
Nick解决狼人的时候Renard也趴在副驾驶的地方，伏击了另外两只杂碎。看着远处行动稍微迟缓的最后两个反叛军，Renard挑了一下眉头。  
“唔。”还没等Renard的眉头恢复常态，他就听见了躲在SUV后面的Nick的呻吟。Nick绝对是在忍者什么，一股极淡的柠檬夹杂着鲱鱼罐头的信息素在这个时候飘进了Renard的鼻腔。两个Alpha！Renard的本能在大声叫嚣着，但是理智还是控制着Renard的大脑，因为领地意识所以他才能闻到陌生的Alpha。Nick现在离自己怎么进，不太可能闻到那股让人作呕的鲱鱼罐头味，Renard决定今天晚上除了购置衣服还有提一下去医院的问题。  
“额，今天的巨人怎么闻起来比放了半个月的尸体都要恶心。”Nick扇了扇鼻子前面的空气。“唔，雷明顿，嗯，隔。副驾驶的哪，子弹也在里面。”Nick一边掩着鼻子，一边告诉了Renard另外一把枪的位置。虽然玛丽姑妈传下类的那把打巨人的枪挺好用的，但是每次出去都要拎一个大箱子实在是负担太重。知道状况的Renard干脆通过朋友定制了四把雷明顿，专门对付巨怪一组的Weasn。  
Renard点头表示明白，立刻就组装起了手里的雷明顿，而且还要盯着后视镜的方向注意剩下的两个发叛军的动向。虽然这两个人是巨怪一组，但是绝对没有英国那位作家笔下写的那么笨，巨怪快速的移动着，从左右两侧包围了SUV，准备砸开车窗生擒两人。  
“F**k,什么鬼味道。”还没有等两个巨怪行动，忍无可忍的Nick一枪就打在了其中一个巨怪的脑袋上。打开车门冲下了车，手扶着膝盖干呕起来。  
“Neal.”几乎就是Nick解决那只巨怪的同时Renard也解决了自己手边的这只，开了车门轻轻的拍着Nick的后背。  
“Sean ，明天可以请个假去爱德华哪看一眼吗？“过了好一会Nick才直起身，睁着泪汪汪的眼睛问着Renard。


	5. Chapter 5

“又见面了不是吗？“Nick刚刚走进爱德华的办公室就听到了爱德华的声音，一种想揍人的冲动逐渐顺着血液流向拳头。其实在上星期感觉不好的时候Nick也打电话咨询过爱德华，对方除了叫他多消耗一点验孕棒之外并没有什么实际行动。如果不是昨天晚上的巨怪，Nick就要认同压力过大这个原因了。

“其实也没有什么意外的，结合热你烧的最飘的一天我还不得不上门出诊了。你的体温、血压、尿常规、血常规化验单都已经开好了，直接去化验就好。”Nick默默的收回了踏进诊室的一只脚，很好，至少爱德华还是很有效率的医生。“不用谢我，谁让我是最负责的医生呢。“

谁都别拦我！哪怕我没怀孕也要以荷尔蒙混乱的借口去诊室揪这只该死的兔子出来！Nick在心里狠狠的翻了个白眼，之后就被陪着过来的Renard拉走化验去了。

“额。“化验一个小时就搞定了。现在爱德华看着电脑的屏幕，却只说出了一个语气词。之后又转头看了看坐在对面的Nick和Renard，张了张嘴不知道说什么好，那样子和兔子没有什么区别。但是眼神却能在Nick身上烧出两个洞来。

“咳，还是先解释一下你们两个的发情期的事情吧。“爱德华尴尬的咳了一下，做了这么长时间的Omega的专科医生碰到Nick这种特例还是这一次。”其实结合热的发生在现代18世纪以后很少发生了，一是人们的卫生条件改善，发情期间受到细菌感染的几率降低发情期后的发热状况也就会减少。二是因为人口的大规模增加，信息素匹配程度高的AO伴侣相遇的几率也在降低。信息素高度匹配的AO伴侣在发情期间，会有大量的返祖行为就像是你们之前提到的决斗和领地守护。因为有这些行为的存在，原本比较干净的巢穴也会受到细菌的侵袭，再加上两个人信息素融合的过程。这就是为什么Nick在结合之后一度烧到38以上的原因了。“

坐在对面的Renard十分淡定的点了点头，但是那句信息素匹配度高的AO伴侣确实让他高兴了一辆秒钟。

“这和我最近身体不适有什么关系吗？”Nick虽然听懂了爱德华的意思，但还是没有办法和自己的突发状况产生联系。

“这也就是问题所在。”爱德华眨了眨眼睛。“因为你们的信息素高度匹配，所以受孕的几率在离开生育期之前都是稳定在90%以上的。再加上你出现类似妊娠症状的时间大概是在发情期之后的2周，到现在已经3周，所以你有95%以上的几率是怀孕了。”爱德华说到这里停了一下，把办公坐上的电脑屏幕转向两个人。“看到这两表了吧！左边是尿常规，里面的HCG。也就是测你怀没怀孕的东西，已经在孕期范围内了。而且比一般的5周孕夫的上限值要高。但是右边那张血常规的HCG却正常的和个Beta似得，我不知道是医院的机器坏了还是，你在玩我。”

“我觉得Nick没有必要在这种事情上开玩笑。”Renard双手交叉，认真的看着爱德华。

“据我所知，即使是Grimm也不能控制自己的血液。”Nick学者Renard的动作也很认真的看着爱德华。

“好吧，好吧！我现在需要亲自给你做一个触诊还有一个B超，在这里就能做。所以。”爱德华也很想搞清楚Nick的状况，便伸手指了一下旁边的检查床。“躺上去吧衣服掀起来，露出小腹。”

Nick依照爱德华的话躺在了检查床上，Renard马上跟上帮助Nick把衣服掀开，裤子的位置调整了一下，确保只能露出小腹不能露出别的部分。爱德华很快从一边的柜子里拿出了一台B超仪，还有一瓶没有开封的耦合剂还有一条皮尺。

“好吧，我现在先得量一下你的小腹围，和你之前体检的时候的数据做对比。”Nick有些疑惑的看着自己略有线条的小腹，虽然比不上Renard的八块好歹也是六块啊！而且Grimm长期的进化让他们的肌肉大小和蕴含的力量是不直接联系的，虽然Nick并没有明显的肌肉但是力量却不小。Nick的思维被冰凉的皮尺带了回来，爱德华很小心的在Nick的小腹上量了一圈，一副要精确到纳米的地步。测量的时间并不是很长，放在皮尺爱德华在Pad上输入了一个数字。之后他又搓热了双手开始轻轻的在Nick的胎宫位置按了起来，手上的力度很轻，Nick感觉实在接受按摩一样。

“哦。”突然在爱德华的手指碰到某处的时候Nick产生了一点怪异的感觉，那片皮肤地下好像有什么东西一样。

“这里，是吗？”爱德华注意到了Nick的异常，收到了Nick的可定回答之后又在Pad上记下了一些数据。“好了，下面的可能会有点凉，但是过一会就好。”爱德华拿出了边上的耦合剂，挤出了一部分抹在了探头上。“其实在初期的时候也会做一个B超，如果你真的怀孕的话，初期这个就免了。孕中期和临产之前还有两个B超要做，先给你科普一下。”爱德华虽然嘴上说着但是手上和眼睛的动作并没有停，在刚才发现异常的区域细细的探测着，但是预计中的类似豆子的阴影并没有出现。

“Well，现在我们得涉及到一些家族辛密了。你们两位家族的血统可能造成这种情况吗？”爱德华暂停了手上的工作，转向两个人。

“我只知道Grimm的眼部存在变异，可以看到多余正常人的反射光。其他的就不是很清楚了。”Nick想了一下，把之前因为头疼去看医生的结论说了出来。

“这种变异就像是多长出一条血管一样，胚胎组织在5周左右还是没有明显分开的状态，也不会形成具体的眼睛，应该不会有什么影响。”爱德华看了看屏幕又看了看Nick，有些为难的咬住了嘴唇。

“我的中间名是果尔迪多特。”Renard仍旧是十分平静的说到。

“果尔迪多特！那个果尔迪！”爱德华听到了Renard的话，一下子眼睛就瞪了起来，原本只在脑袋上的焦糖色迅速的覆盖了整张脸，整个人立刻就变成了一直侏儒兔的样子。“好吧，这就答案了。”爱德华的一直耳朵稍微动了一下。“巫师们及其注意自己的头发、指甲还有血液，特别是果尔迪这种大女巫的后裔，对血液的看重程度是烙在DNA里面的。因为这个原因，即使是在母体内的胎儿也会不自觉的改变母体激素的排放。所以你的血液里的HCG正常，尿液里的就会偏高。”

看了一眼Nick，爱德华接着说了下去。“毕竟B超是一种能量波，所以胚胎默认是一种攻击，利用先天的力量建立了一个性的保护让仪器没有办法探查。解决方法倒是很简单”爱德华一边说一边再次拿起探头，在刚才的区域轻轻压了一下但是还是没有什么影像。

“哦，也许是这样也说不定！”想起什么的爱德华，抄起口袋里的一支笔就向Nick的心脏方向刺了过去。

“啪”就在笔马上要到达心脏部位的时候突然被一股力量弹开了，屏幕上也出现了两个小小的豆子一样的黑色影像。同时Nick也感到一种脱力一般的虚弱感。

“我会给你签一张休到下周一的病假单，双胞胎里力量强的一方决定对母体进行保护。刚才他调动了你身体里所有属于父亲一方的信息素，你才会感到虚弱。现在你先要在这观察半小时，今明两天一定要卧床休息，并且要注意补充alpha信息素。需要的维生素我也给你开好了，一会由你的伴侣去拿。“爱德华刷刷的签好了一张病假单。”五天的带薪假愉快，Nick。“


	6. Chapter 6

“哈。“结实但是肌肉线条不失柔和的手臂抓住了浴缸的边缘，嘴里发出了一声呻吟。”Sean，已经可以了。你。。。。进来。。嗯。“Nick在温度略高的水里扭动了一下，带起了少量的水花催促着后面那个人的动作，但是回应他的确是手指的一下轻戳。

“Be a good boy。”Renard吻了吻Nick脖子上结合标记的地方，已经愈合的咬痕微微突出但仍如周围的皮肤一样细腻，Renard不禁伸出舌头慢慢的在标记上勾勒起来淡淡的龙沙宝石味道和不腻人的甜味传到了口中。另一只手小心的扶着Nick的胯部让他靠近自己，最近这几天局里正在跟进一个盗窃团伙的案子再加上Nick有些嗜睡，基本都是用手或者Nick用嘴帮他解决，好不容易有了合法合理的原因可以来一场但还要照顾到Nick肚子里的两个小家伙。Renard觉得这真是比和自己的兄长斗一场都要困难。Nick的后穴已经能容纳四根手指了，而且在热水的润滑下变得十分松软可是Renard还是觉得有点不放心原本搭在Nick胯部的手也慢慢移动到了Nick的前端，缓慢的撸动着。

“Sean ，进来吧。”在Renard的动作下，Nick的阴茎渐渐变的灼热。其实在Renard刚才扩张的时候，Nick的小兄弟就已经抬起了头。被前后夹击的Nick有些失神，但是来身体内部的巨大感却不能让他忽视，转过头用微哑的嗓音告诉着自己的伴侣，他可以承受。

“I will careful.”Renard花了自己最大的忍耐力说出了这句话，他非常明确的感到自己的物件已经变的坚硬。慢慢的抽出放在Nick后穴里面的手指，一阵滑腻的触感流过手指，在水里轻轻涮了一下便攀上了Nick的大腿扶起一定的高度，缓慢的将自己的阴茎插了进去。

“哈。。“进入的瞬间Nick小声的惊呼了一下，被扶住的大腿不满的动了一下，虽然知道Renard是在保护自己不被弄伤，可是他真的太需要那根硕大粗壮的阴茎了。”快点。Sean。“Nick再一次催促道。

柔软的就像最好的天鹅绒。即使已经和Nick做过很多次，但是每一次进入Nick的体内Renard都会不由自主的在感叹一回造物主的伟大，Nick被打湿的头发微微的泛着小卷静静的贴在额头上，象牙白的皮肤被浴室的水汽蒸成了漂亮的粉红色，淡青色的眼睛就像最顶级的宝石时刻吸引着Renard的目光。

“OK。“Renard吻了一下自己最喜欢的那对绿眸，缓慢却不失力道的在Nick的身体里驰骋起来，每一击都正中Nick的敏感点，引得Nick不断的颤抖，嘴里也停的发出呻吟，浴室里的整齐袅袅的上升着形成了一副朦胧的景象。

“哈。。。嗯Se...eaaan!“几次猛烈的撞击之后，Nick的声音突然上扬一道白色的液体射了出来。后穴的内壁也剧烈的收缩了一下，Renard又挺动了几次，浓稠的精液便喷涌而出。

“睡吧，你现在需要休息。”Renard把Nick擦干、打理好头发并且换上一条宽松的棉质睡裤，小心的抱到了床上盖好了被子，Renard吻了一下Nick的额头准备去整理浴室里面一出溢出来的水迹。现在才上午十一点，让Nick这样活泼好动的Grimm睡上一觉有些不现实。那层薄的几乎可以忽略的紫色屏障在Nick心脏位置出现的一瞬间，Renard就明白是怎么一回事了，那种遗传自伊丽莎白的血统展现在了他还在Nick肚子里只有一个多月大的孩子身上。虽然不知道是双胞胎中的那一个或者是两个都继承了这种天赋，Renard也感觉到一种巨大的压迫感向他袭来，他最好把时间都统统提前，好保证Nick和小家伙们的安全。

去帮Nick拿过为维生素之后Renard更是大脑一片空白，完全不知道自己是怎么回去的，意外顺从的听着爱德华碎碎念了半个多小时，近乎使用本能的把Nick带回了家，给你Nick补充了信息素并且把他藏在了被子里。。

“我并不困，Sean.”Nick有些无奈的看着一眼Renard，在厚实的被窝里面挪动了一下，抬起上身，Renard马上抓了几个枕头过来把Nick垫起了一个合适的高度。“能陪我呆一会吗？”说完Nick还眨了眨自己淡青色的眼睛。

“我并不这么认为。“Renard摸了Nick茂密的头发，挑起眉毛看了Nick一下，没有别的原因，Nick说完话就打了一个哈气。淡青色的眼睛也蒙上了一层水汽，真不知道他肚子里面的那两个小家伙会不会遗传到这双眼睛。在巫族，孩子的外貌会来自双亲中力量强的一方，不知道在Grimm里会不会也是这样。想到自己的家族，还有现在一直不知所踪的戴安娜。戴安娜遗传了伊丽莎白的特点，同时也因为艾德琳向取回力量有承受的诅咒，从长远看戴安娜远比伊丽莎白强大得多，估计以后会是个厉害的Alpha女巫。

“在想戴安娜？“Nick打过哈气之后又恢复了精神，看着Renard一下子就猜中了他的想法。这不是Renard第一次当父亲，但是是他第一次全程陪着自己的孩子出生。戴安娜未出生之时就被作为筹码，若不是这个小美女足够强大她早就步了那些棋子的后尘。现在他和Renard有了双胞胎，再算上Truble、凯莉和伊丽莎白，这个家基本将那个黑暗世界的所有血统都集齐了。”我其实，等我。。。不了，这周末我会想办法联系我妈的。“

“Nick，你没有不要这么做，毕竟戴安娜她。。“Renard提到戴安娜的时候有些犹豫，戴安娜虽然是他的长女，但是始终和Nick没有任何关系甚至还给Nick带来了不少的麻烦。Nick没有必要去接受她，而且他也不希望挑起自己和Nick母亲的任何争端。

“不，Renard你完全误会我的意思了。“Nick摇了摇头。”维克多知道戴安娜的存在，这次攻击我们有可能是声东击西，他说不定已经在寻找戴安娜的路上了。我妈带着戴安娜并不安全，而且戴安娜也需要更好的教育，虽然她现在才一岁多可是你清楚他的情况，而且。。。“

“什么？“Renard再一次挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我需要，咳，联系一下。我不太确定我能带好他们。“

维也纳

“很荣幸见到您，国王陛下。“亚瑟做了一个标准的见面礼，嘴角带着合适的微笑。

“昨天的小宴会上我就注意到你了，你的气质很特殊。“坐在上首的老国王温和的笑了笑，很特殊的孩子，或许会有些血缘关系，毕竟他一直风流的很。

“哦，都是我妈妈的教导。“亚瑟弯了弯嘴角，随着动嘴扎起的头发还滑落了一些，随着头发的滑落还带出了皮革和雪松的味道。

“那你的母亲一定十分优秀，要知道法律可不是很好学的。“闻到空气中的味道，老国王放松了警惕，没有遗传自皇室的火药味，看来并不是自己之前想象的那样。

下午的阳光透过檫的透亮的窗户照进屋内，每一个动作惊起的灰尘都可以看得一清二楚，相对的一老一少继续交谈着。


End file.
